


So Beautiful

by BURUKOARA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Assassination, Boys in Skirts, Clubbing, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BURUKOARA/pseuds/BURUKOARA
Summary: Jungwoo is an assassin who now kills people who used to bully him as a kid, as a living.
Kudos: 7





	So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song So Beautiful by DPR IAN.

Thick thighs, high heels.

Leather skirt, fishnets, leather jacket, cropped skin tight shirt.

Painted nails, red lipstick and smokey black eyeshadow.

Semi long messy curly black hair, piercings and puppy eyes.

A gun and a murderer' smile.

That was Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo.

Jungwoo was one of the most infamous assassins across the city's underground world.

The beautiful male grew up in a shit hole, every day was a survival battle, even at such young age of 12.

School wasn't any better, they bullied him, called him names and made him feel like shit even when he wasn't even one bit of a bad kid.

And that was only the teachers' doings.

The students were worse.

Getting beaten up in the toilets became a daily routine.

Let's say he grew up hating everyone and everything with a raging passion.

Everyone for some reason had something against him.

Boys called him names, faggot and such, for only having not a very manly and masculine body and features.

Girls gave him nasty looks, boiling jealousy coming from them when they looked in Jungwoo's way.

He never asked to be fucking pretty for fuck sakes.

He seriously thought he was an absolute waste of space and air.

Until one day, he realised something...

He doesn't have to be what people wanted him to be, if they call him shit, he won't be a shit person, he'll be worse.

He walked across the club, snaking around the dancing bodies like a sly feline.

Hot confidence radiating off of him.

Body vibrating with the loud music and bass.

Eyes almost blinded by the colourful dancing lights, if not of the way he got used to the dark and clubs.

The music was nice too, something sensual and up beat at the same time.

He would be dancing and getting drunk if he wasn't working. 

Jungwoo licked his lower lip and stopped in his tracks, in front of a group of men in suits.

The men took so little to notice him, how could they ignore such beauty like him ?

The tipsy men eyed Jungwoo shamelessly.

Suddenly Jungwoo brought his arm up, pointing a gun to their direction.

The tip aiming at one, certain head, face so disgustingly familiar.

Jungwoo' smirk dissappeared and left a clenched jaw instead.

1 shot, 2 shots, 6 shots, 12 shots, 20 shots, broken glass and chaos.

A man that night was found with 20 bloody holes in his face, liflessly laying on the floor like a cheap doll.

Jungwoo escaped with a blowing kiss and a jump out of the window, dissappearing into the dark night.


End file.
